Bractwo Makuta
| current_leader= | status=Nieaktywna| goal=Panować nad Wszechświatem Matoran| allies=Toa | enemies=Toa Mroczni Łowcy |}} '''Bractwo Makuta' było potężną frakcją Makuta, założoną przez Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui, której zadaniem było spełnianie jego woli oraz pilnowanie porządku we Wszechświecie Matoran. W późniejszym czasie jej członkowie wyzbyli się swego wewnętrznego światła, a Bractwo stało się złowrogą organizacją. Historia Rządy Miserixa Bractwo zostało stworzone w początkowej fazie istnienia Wszechświata Matoran przez Mata Nui. Przewodził mu Makuta Miserix, a za ich siedzibę służyła wyspa Destral. Początkowym zadaniem Bractwa było stworzenie biomechanicznych Rahi, które miały zasiedlić Wszechświat Matoran wraz z rozumnymi gatunkami. Jednakże prędko podjęli się rozstrzygania większych konfliktów i chronienia Matoran. Podczas jednej z takich misji Icarax i Mutran przekonali Vortixx z Xii, by przestali zwiększać ceny za swoje dobra. Wskutek tych rozmów spora część Xii została zniszczona, zaś Mutran przypadkiem zostawił Górę w środku wyspy. Barraki, przywódcy Ligi Sześciu Królestw, uznając siebie za przywódców wybranych przez samego Mata Nui, oczekiwali, że Bractwo wykorzysta swoje możliwości i stworzy wojenne bestie, które miały zasilić ich armie. Bractwo zgodziło się, ale zaczęło przyglądać się działaniom Ligi. Gdy ta próbowała obalić Wielkiego Ducha, armia dowodzona przez porucznika Miserixa, Teridaxa, zaatakowała ją szybko i brutalnie, kończąc żywot organizacji na dobre. Jednakże, po pokonaniu Barraki, zainspirowany Teridax zaczął zastanawiać się nad możliwością obalenia Mata Nui. Krótko po pokonaniu Ligi w Metru Nui wybuchła Wojna Domowa Matoran, która osłabiła Mata Nui i spowodowała Wielką Dezorganizację. Podczas wojny Mutran został wysłany na spotkanie z Tren Kromem, który zbadał umysł Makuty, nieumyślnie obdarowując go wiedzą o wewnętrznym funkcjonowaniu wszechświata. Teridax zakończył wojnę domową Masakrą w Archiwach, a Miserix przydzielił każdemu Makucie różne regiony wszechświata, które mieli obserwować, by nie pozwolić na wybuch podobnych wojen w przyszłości. Rządy Teridaxa Niektórzy Makuta zaczęli czuć się rozczarowani swoim zadaniami - ich praca była ignorowana, podczas gdy Mata Nui był wielbiony w całym wszechświecie. Teridax, zachęcony informacjami, które zdobył Mutran, zaproponował plan, mający na celu obalenie Mata Nui i przejęcie władzy we wszechświecie. Niektórzy, w tym Miserix, mieli wątpliwości, czy plan mógł się powieść, ale zdecydowana większość stanęła po stronie Teridaxa i zaakceptowała go jako nowego przywódcę Bractwa. Wszyscy, którzy nie poparli Teridaxa, zostali skazani na śmierć - ci, którzy zgodzili się z Miserixem, zostali zabici przez Icaraxa i Gorast, jednakże Krika okazał łaskę samemu Miserixowi i, zamiast go zamordować, uwięził byłego przywódcę na wyspie Artidax. Bractwo publicznie oznajmiło, że Miserix zginął wskutek wypadku podczas tworzenia Rahi. Pierwszym aktem zdrady Bractwa był szturm na wyspę Artakhę, kierowany przez Makutę Kojola, którego celem była kradzież Avohkii, Maski Światła. Od tamtej pory operacje Bractwa były skryte, by wciąż zachować dobrą reputację w wielu krańcach świata. Jakiś czas później, wszyscy powiązani ze szturmem na Artakhę zostali zabici przez Zakon Mata Nui, w tym sam Makuta Kojol, który zginął na Xii. Bractwo straciło wszelkie informacje na temat położenia Artakhi i już nigdy nie było w stanie ponownie ją znaleźć. Przed buntem Toa Hagah Bractwo nakazało grupie Duchów Nynrah zbudować armię sztucznych Bohroków. Jednakże Duchy Nynrah odkryły plany Bractwa i dokonali sabotażu maszyn. Roboty wymknęły się spod kontoli, lecz zostały zniszczone przez Toa Hagah. Około 3000 lat temu Mroczni Łowcy wykradli kamień Makoki z rąk wielu Toa, strzegących artefaktu, po czym rozbili go na sześć części i wystawili na aukcję. Widząc potencjał w kamieniu, Bractwo Makuta przelicytowali pozostałych i nabyli wszystkie fragmenty. Ostatecznie Toa Hagah Teridaxa znaleźli Avohkii i zrozumieli działania Bractwa, co skłoniło ich do zdezerterowania i wykradnięcia Maski Światła, choć Roodaka zmutowała ich w Rahaga nim zdążyli uciec. Wskutek tych wydarzeń Teridax zdecydował się przyspieszyć swoje plany i zaraził Mata Nui wirusem, który z czasem uśpił Wielkiego Ducha. Krótko przed tym, jak Mata Nui zapadł w śpiączkę, Bractwo przeprowadziło w tajemnicy masowy mord na Toa Żelaza i Magnetyzmu, przerażone mocami, którymi dysponowali, i które mogły zniszczyć ich pancerze. Przynajmniej jeden Makuta zginął z rąk Toa Żelaza, Zarii, w ramach zemsty za jego upadłych towarzyszy. Gdy rozpoczął się Wielki Kataklizm, który poważnie uszkodził Destral, Teridax próbował przejąć władzę nad Matoranami Metru Nui, ale Toa Metru uwięzili go w pieczęci Toa i ewakuowali wielu Matoran na wyspę znajdującą się poza wszechświatem. Z rozkazu Teridaxa Roodaka i Sidorak poprowadzili Visoraki, by przejąć Metru Nui i uwolnić Makutę. Jednakże Toa Hordika połączyli siły z Rahaga i Keetongu, by sprzeciwić się Visorakom. Wskutek wielkiej bitwy Teridax został uwolniony, lecz Sidorak zginął, a horda została rozproszona przez Vakamę. Po niej Toa ewakuowali resztę Matoran na nową wyspę, a po bitwie o Vahi wygrali układ z Makutą, który zobowiązał go do pozostawienia Matoran w spokoju na cały rok. Sprawy skomplikowały się z wybuchem wojny z Mrocznymi Łowcami, którą sprowokował Teridax, zabijając Nidhikiego i Krekkę oraz pokonując The Shadowed One. W trakcie wojny Mroczny Łowca imieniem Zaktan odkrył cały plan Bractwa, zapisany w opuszczonej fortecy Makuta. Gdy Vultraz, szpieg Bractwa, odkrył Karda Nui, Teridax wysłał grupę uderzeniową dowodzoną przez Antroza, by najechali Karda Nui i zabezpieczyli je. Z powodu odkrycia Rdzenia Wszechświata, Bractwo zakotwiczyło Destral blisko Południowego Kontynentu. Wojna z Zakonem Mata Nui Krótko później Zakon Mata Nui ujawnił się i zaatakował Bractwo z pomocą Mrocznych Łowców, Skakdi oraz czterech Barraki. Bractwo zostało zaskoczone nagła agresją i straciło kontrolę w wielu miejscach we wszechświecie, choć udało mu się utrzymać opór. Makuta stracili Xię na rzecz Mrocznych Łowców, ale przejęli Nynrah. Bractwo umieściło armię Rahkshi na Południowych Wyspach, by przyszykować inwazję na Południowy Kontynent, ale została ona rozbita przez wojska Skakdi. Krótko po tym Pridak przejął tę samą fortecę, w której spisano plan Bractwa. Wkrótce Destral zostało najechane przez Zakon Mata Nui. Tridax, dowodzący wtedy Destralem, miał przeteleportować wyspę Metru Nui i oblężyć miasto w razie ataku. Zamiast tego zamierzał wykorzystać swoją armię Mrocznych Takanuva, ale został powstrzymany przez Tobduka i Mazeki. Po krótkiej walce Tridax zginął z rąk Tobduka, a Destral został zrównany z ziemią przez siły Zakonu. Jakiś czas później wojska Bractwa starły się w długiej i zażartej walce z Zakonem o kontrolę nad wyspą Nynrah, lecz zostały pokonane. Toa Mahri zaprowadzili hordę Visoraków na Artidax, gdzie przepadła w wybuchu wulkanu, przygotowanym przez Zakon Mata Nui. Od swoich szpiegów ze Steltu Bractwo dowiedziało się, że Zakon planował przekształcić Wielki Piec Ta-Metru w fabrykę produkującą ten sam rodzaj wirusa, który zabił Makutę Kojola. Jednakże, było to kłamstwo, spreparowane przez Zakon Mata Nui, by zwabić Bractwo do ostatniej walki w Metru Nui, które od jakiegoś czasu fortyfikowali. W odpowiedzi Bractwo wysłało ogromną armadę Rahkshi i statków, które zdołały przedrzeć się do miasta przez dziurę, wybitą wcześniej przez Voporaka. Bractwo było bliskie zwycięstwu, dopóki Toa Krakua nie przebudził Bohroków pod Metru Nui, które powstrzymały Rahkshi. Wykorzystując fakt, że Rahkshi skupiły się na Bohrokach, Toa i agenci Zakonu wybili pojedynczo Dzieci Makuty. W międzyczasie ośmiu Makuta zostało wysłanych do Karda Nui, by zmierzyli się z Toa Nuva i pozwolili im przebudzić Mata Nui. Icarax i Krika zostali zabici przez Gorast za sprzeciwienie się planowi, zaś pozostali Makuta zginęli w burzy energii, o której Teridax im nie powiedział. Wielki Duch Mata Nui przebudził się, ale jego ciało zostało przejęte przez Teridaxa. Toa udało się uciec przy użyciu trzech pojazdów, znalezionych w Codrexie, i niebawem wrócili do Metru Nui, by wesprzeć miasto. Podczas walki rozpoczęła się gwałtowna burza, stworzona przez samego Teridaxa, która zniszczyła flotę Bractwa. Podczas świętowania zwycięstwa w Metru Nui, Teridax objawił wszystkim, że przejął ciało Mata Nui, stając się Wszechświatem Matoran. Po tym, jak Teridax przejął władzę nad światem, zmusił kilku pozostałych przy życiu Makuta, by stworzyli tysiące Kraata, a gdy to uczynili, zabił ich. Wraz ze śmiercią wszystkich Makuta poza Miserixem i Teridaxem oraz przegraną w Wojnie Przeznaczenia Bractwo przestało istnieć. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie Bractwo zostało w większości zniszczone przez Imperium Toa, nad którym sprawowała władzę Toa Mangai Tuyet. Kilku członków, w tym Teridax, Kojol i Krika, przeżyło czystkę aż do przybycia Takanuvy z głównego wymiaru. Ci, którzy ocaleli, wzięli udział w rebelii przeciwko Imperium Toa. Alternatywny Wszechświat Spherus Magna W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie Bractwo nigdy nie sprzeciwiło się Mata Nui i wsparło go w odtworzeniu Spherus Magna. Po ukończeniu tego zadania Bractwo opuściło Wszechświat Matoran i pomogło przywrócić porządek na Spherus Magna, obalając Tumę i przejmując kontrolę nad Skrallami. Znane działania * Stworzenie różnorakich Rahi * Pokonanie Ligi Sześciu Królestw * Zakończenie Wojny Domowej Matoran * Sprawdzenie Tren Kroma * Zmutowanie rasy Skakdi * Szturm na Artakhę * Rozkazanie Duchom Nynrah zbudowania armii sztucznych Bohroków * Przeprowadzenie masowego mordu na Toa Żelaza i Magnetyzmu * Doprowadzenie do snu Mata Nui * Spowodowanie wojny Mrocznych Łowców i Bractwa Makuta * Stworzenie Matoran Cienia * Najechanie Karda Nui Dawni członkowie * Miserix, pierwszy przywódca Bractwa; został obalony przez Teridaxa i skazany na śmierć, ale zamiast tego uwięziono go w tajemnicy na Artidax * Teridax, drugi przywódca Bractwa i niegdysiejszy Makuta Metru Nui; zabity przez Mata Nui * Kojol, the Makuta Artakhi; zabity przez członka Zakonu Mata Nui Tobduka * Spiriah, the Makuta Zakazu; zdezerterował po porażce ze Skakdi i został ostatecznie zabity przez Miserixa * Mutran, Makuta środkowej części Południowego Kontynentu; zabity w Karda Nui przez Burze Energii * Antroz, Makuta Xii i główny porucznik Teridaxa; zabity w Karda Nui przez Burze Energii * Bitil, Makuta zachodniego łańcucha Południowych Wysp; zabity w Karda Nui przez Burze Energii * Chirox, Makuta Visorak i wyspy Keetongu; zabity w Karda Nui przez Burze Energii * Gorast, Makuta Półwyspu Tren Krom; zabita w Karda Nui przez Burze Energii * Icarax, Makuta Karzahni; zabity przez Gorast i Vampraha * Krika, Makuta północnego regionu Północnego Kontynentu; zabity przez Gorast * Vamprah, the Makuta regionu, w skład którego wchodziła Odina; zabity w Karda Nui przez Burze Energii * Tridax, Makuta Nynrah; zabity na Destralu przez Tobduka * Makuta ze Steltu; zabity przez Miserixa, po tym jak ten zmusił go do wyjawienia miejsca pobytu Teridaxa * Pięciu Makuta, którzy stanęli po stronie Miserixa podczas buntu Teridaxa; wszyscy zostali znalezieni i zabici * Wielu Makuta, którzy zginęli w trakcie misji lub zostali zabici przez Zakon Mata Nui * Inni Makuta, którzy przeżyli przebudzenie Mata Nui, ale zostali później zabici przez Teridaxa * Makuta, który zginął z rąk Toa Zarii Dawni słudzy thumb|right|200px|Armia Bractwa * Ahkmou - Matoranin, który zgodził się służyć Teridaxowi. Wierząc, że Teridax zginął, wrócił do społeczeństwa Metru Nui. Po tym jak Teridax ujawnił, że przejął ciało Mata Nui, ustanowił Ahkmou "Turagą" Metru Nui * Brutaka - służył Bractwu jako porucznik w ich armii, nim stali się źli. Później dołączył do Zakonu Mata Nui * Exo-Toa - wzmacniające zbroje, zaprojektowane, by Toa mogli je nosić, lecz posiadające również własną sztuczną inteligencję * "Fohroki" - sztuczne Bohroki zbudowane dla Bractwa. Padły ofiarą sabotażu ze strony ich twórców, po tym jak zaczęli podejrzewać Makuta, a później zostały zniszczone przez Toa Hagah Teridaxa * Karzahni - prototyp Morbuzakha, został porzucony, bowiem był zbyt silny * Kraata - istoty stworzone z esencji Makuta ** Rahkshi - Kraata przemienione w pancerze, kontrolowane przez drugie Kraata ** Pijawki Cienia - zmutowane Kraata, które potrafią wysysać Światło z innych istot * Kraata-Kal - zmutowane Kraata stworzone przez Teridaxa, obecnie Mroczny Łowca * Mana Ko - bardzo potężne Rahi, służące Bractwu; tak naprawdę szpiedzy Zakonu Mata Nui * Manas - kraby Rahi, których Makuta używali w roli sił uderzeniowych albo strażników * Morbuzakh - roślina stworzona, by wspomóc Teridaxa w przejęciu Metru Nui; zniszczona przez Toa Metru * Nivawk - ptak Rahi, służący Teridaxowi za szpiega w Metru Nui; wchłonięty przez Teridaxa * Pridak - niegdyś był pomocnikiem Icaraxa, później opuścił go i wraz z pozostałymi Barraki założył Ligę Sześciu Królestw * Rahi Nui - niezwykle potężne Rahi, zaprojektowane przez Makuta do polowania na Toa i udzielone niegdyś Mrocznym Łowcom * Seeker - sługa, który strzegł Kanohi Avohkii, lecz poniósł porażkę w starciu z Toa Hagah Teridaxa; później dołączył do Mrocznych Łowców * Matoranie Cienia - Matoranie, z których wyssano światło przy użyciu Pijawek Cienia. Wszyscy, poza Vultrazem, zostali wyleczeni ** Vultraz - ostatni Matoranin Cienia, obecnie uwięziony w Alternatywnym Wszechświecie Zespolenia * Toa Cienia - złe odpowiedniki Toa Mata, stworzone, by powstrzymać ich w Mangaii; wchłonięci przez Toa Mata * Takadox - wynajęty, by przekazywać informacje na temat działań Ligi Sześciu Królestw przed zniknięciem Barraki. Gdy pojawili się ponownie po ośmiu mileniach, Teridax odmówił uhonorowania tego sojuszu * Toa Hagah - Toa, służacy Makuta za strażników. Hagah Teridaxa zbuntowali się po odkryciu zamiarów Bractwa, zaś pozostali Toa Hagah zostali skazani na śmierć - niektórzy z nich jednak mogli zostać skorumpowani i wcieleni do armii Bractwa * Voporak - Steltianin klasy wyższej, na którym Bractwo przeprowadziło eksperymenty, dzięki którym potrafi wyczuć Kanohi Vahi. Został ofiarowany Mrocznym Łowcom na pewien czas, ale nie wrócił do Bractwa * Jakakolwiek kreatura lub istota noszące Zakażone Kanohi * Skorumpowani Toa, wcieleni w armie Bractwa ** Armia alternatywnych Takanuva, których Tridax zebrał i przemienił w Toa Cienia Horda Visoraków Ogromną część armii Bractwa stanowiła horda Visoraków. Były to bezwzględne pająkowate Rahi stworzone przez Makutę Chiroxa, a później podbite przez Gorast. Horda Visoraków, dowodzona przez jej króla, Sidoraka, i wicekrólową, Roodakę, podbiła wiele lądów i zmutowała jeszcze więcej istot przy użyciu swego jadu. Horda została rozproszona w Metru Nui po śmierci Sidoraka i pokonaniu Roodaki, ale ostatecznie Bractwu udało się ją odbudować. Przywódcy * Sidorak - król Hordy Visoraków; zabity przez Keetongu w Metru Nui * Roodaka - wicekrólowa Visoraków, która później pracowała zarówno dla Bractwa, jak i Mrocznych Łowców, a ostatecznie została pojmana przez Zakon Mata Nui * Vakama Hordika - Toa Hordika, którego Roodaka przekonała do dołączenia hordy. To on rozproszył roje Visoraków i wrócił do Toa Hordika, po czym przemienił się w Turagę Visoraki Visoraki stanowił trzon Hordy - istniało siedem rodzajów tych pająków, a każdy posiadał unikalne zdolności i moce. Visoraki wyginęły podczas wojny Zakonu Mata Nui i Bractwa Makuta, ale Teridax odnowił gatunek i używał Rahi jako swoje sługi aż do śmierci * Boggarak * Kahgarak * Keelerak * Oohnorak * Roporak * Suukorak * Vohtarak Inne Rahi Horda wykorzystywała inne Rahi, które podróżowały z Hordą podczas podbojów. * Trutnie Kolonijne - małe Rahi, dostarczające Visorakom źródła energii, którą się żywią * Strażnicy Bramy - Rahi, które potrafiły wytwarzać iluzję, że są o wiele mniejsze, by zmylić przeciwnika; często wykorzystywane jako strażnicy * Lotniki Jadowite - latające Rahi, wspierające Hordę z powietrza * Zivon - ogromne Rahi, zamieszkujące Obszar Mroku; wzywany tylko w najcięższych sytuacjach, bowiem żywi się Visorakami, a walczy dla nich tylko po to, by ocalić swoje jedzenie Infrastruktura Trzon Bractwa stanowiło stu przedstawicieli rasy Makuta, których z czasem było coraz mniej. Makuta mieli do swojej dyspozycji ogrom sług i niewolników, w tym Toa, Rahi i wiele innych istot. Przewodził im pojedynczy przywódca, którym pierwotnie był Miserix, nim Teridax nie przejął władzy po wdrożeniu swojego planu w życie. Tworzenie Rahi Początkowo Makuta mieli za cel stworzenie różnorakich Rahi, które zapełniły Wszechświat Matoran. W procie brały udział wirusy, które nadawały nowym Rahi odpowiednie cechy. Wirusy te mieszano później z ciekłą Protodermis, by stworzyć Rahi. Większość Makuta dobrze radziła sobie z tworzeniem Rahi i specjalizowała się w tworzeniu różnych zwierząt, choć niektórzy, na przykład Spiriah, nie radzili sobie z tym zadaniem. Nie wszystkie Rahi zamieszkujące Wszechświat zostały stworzone przez Makuta - niektóre gatunki powstały z inicjatywy Wielkich Istot, zanim opuściły one wszechświat. Poniżej znajduje się lista znanych Rahi i ich twórców: * Wodne Widmo, stworzone przez Teridaxa * Tarakava Nui, stworzone przez Teridaxa * Rahi Nui, stworzone przez Teridaxa * Kinloka, stworzone przez Teridaxa * Tahtorak, stworzone przez Miserixa * Niazesk, stworzone przez Bitila * Żmija Zguby, stworzona przez Chiroxa * Skorpion Katapulta, stworzony przez Chiroxa * Visorak, stworzone przez Chiroxa * Lohrak, stworzone przez Chiroxa; późniejsze wersje stworzone przez Mutrana * Proto Smok, stworzony przez Kojola * Szperacz Kolczasty, stworzony przez Mutrana * Klakk, stworzone przez Mutrana * Minion, stworzony przez nieznanego Makuta; uciekł i został Mrocznym Łowcą * Hybryda Matoranina Cienia i Rahi, stworzona przez Mutrana i Chiroxa * Wiele gadzich Rahi stworzonych przez Miserixa * Wiele latających i podwodnych Rahi stworzonych przez Kojola, który specjalizował się w ich tworzeniu * Owadopodobne Rahi stworzone przez Bitila * Latające Rahi, zmieniające się w ciecz pod wpływem strachu, stworzone przez Mutrana * Wielonogie, dwugłowie Rahi pozbawione ogona, stworzone przez Spiriaha; uznane za klęskę Inne dzieła * Kraata-Kal, stworzone przez Teridaxa * Pijawki Cienia, stworzone przez Mutrana, Chiroxa i Tridaxa * Morbuzakh, stworzony przez Teridax * Góra, stworzona przez Mutrana Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Bractwo Makuta Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Bractwo Makuta Kategoria:Generacja 1